


Say no more; I've got you, I always have

by HavrilHirtop, heyimal_ex



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, basically Yuuri got insecure and Victor helps him to rebuild confidence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavrilHirtop/pseuds/HavrilHirtop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyimal_ex/pseuds/heyimal_ex
Summary: Winter was as cold as Santa's balls, but as Victor and Yuuri sink deeper into a metaphorical sandpit called love, they felt warmer than they have ever did.





	

It's the middle of winter and Yuuri really should not be practicing; it's as cold as a dead man’s flesh; he would rather stay at home and cuddle with his boyfriend in front of the tv.

However, he just  _ really _ wanted to lose weight. 

Having been the receiving end of some particularly hateful comments lately, most of which were very much dedicated to his body, Yuuri was desperate to lose his tummy fat. The urge to get rid of this cloud of negativity had been overwhelming, to the point Yuuri simply have to practice, to free his mind over the ice, to train and to train and to  _ train _ .

It was midnight, but he was at the Ice Castle, twirling around the rink, almost falling down three separate times and actually falling down four times. Feeling desperate, Yuuri had refused to give up, going at his routine with all his might until all he was only falling; a broke figurine over the glittering mirror. 

It was then he submitted; admitting his defeat, before sliding weakly off of the ice, shaking hands wiping at the tears on his reddened cheeks.

-

It was in the middle of a rather frigid winter, and by right, Victor should have woken up in the warmth of Yuuri's instead of shivering as his rubbed the sleep of his eyes- to an empty bed where his lover should have been in. Breakfast was a blur of events, and he distinctly recalled himself snatching up two pieces of bread rolls before speeding out of the house, with Makkachin close on his heels. 

Where would Yuuri went to?

_ The Ice Castle, to skate. _

Ah, then Victor turned towards the direction of the ice-skating rink, his shawl fluttering in his wake. His lover had been acting strange; atypical of his usual self, Victor concluded as he entered the rink, eyes soon catching a lonely figure by the pool of ice. He had been weirdly moody, and did not have as much passion as he had for  _ meals _ . 

Could he be... Insecure of something? 

To Victor, Yuuri was perfect, and he still was, even if his pretty eyes were swollen with unsaid tears. 

His reaction was immediate; Victor pulled Yuri into his arms, with no word said.

At the sudden contact, Yuuri squeaked, surprised that the other was there. He returned the hug, drinking up the comfort as if he were parched. 

Perhaps he was.

"...It's cold." Yuuri said finally, voice light and slightly shaky. "You should go back home. Go back to sleep. I can make you breakfast when you wake up." He pulled away from Victor’s hold, but the bruises on his knees made his legs shook and before he knew it, he had fallen, groaning in pain as tears dotted at the sides of his eyes. He looked down and tried to wipe them away, movement frantic, not wanting the other to see him in such a pathetic and woeful state. 

"Yuuri..." Victor murmured, already squatting down as his body followed the motion of the his lover's fall. "Yuuri, my darling," he tilted Yuuri's chin up, and wiped the delicate tear drops off with gentle fingers. 

The bread rolls he brought along were left on the matted floor, forgotten, and Makkachin gave a bark of delight as she nosed them. 

"Talk to me. Am I not your coach?" Victor pinched the tip of Yuri's nose with little pressure, his voice mildly chiding. "Say, am I not your lover? What is it that have been bothering my beloved?" Crooning, Victor gave Yuuri a silent, mental nudge towards himself- toward his heart, for Yuuri was his, and Victor yearned for the day where Yuuri would open up to him, _completely_. For Yuuri, Victor would be selfish. For Yuuri, Victor would lay his heart bare, and he hoped- knew that Yuuri would reciporcate the magnitude of Vicotr's feelings.

Victor leaned forward, and decided that he will wait; remain ready, for the arrival of that day and meets Yuuri in the middle. He kissed Yuuri, firmly, always open and welcoming. Yuuri's eyes widened before he let out a soft laugh at the Victor’s comforting words. He rushed to wipe away his tears and dampened the sleeves of his sweatshirt in the process. 

"A-Ah, I'm sorry..." he gave Victor a fragile smile, wanting to hug him but his body wouldn't move.  _ Couldn't  _ move. "Just, I, um..." he looked down at his tummy, feeling unsure; there was no easy way to explain his emotions with clarity. 

"...I...I don't like...my body all that much." was all he could stutter out and a slight, hesitant shrug followed that. "T-The comments on social media and stuff have been particularly...honest lately and I just kinda..." he laughed brokenly and wiped away the tears that just continued to drip down his cheeks slowly. "I'm sorry I'm crying...I-I didn’t mean to...." He sighed softly and closed his eyes, not wanting to catch Victor’s eyes on him. He was sure Victor was disappointed in him - Yuuri was disappointed in himself too. He had let himself got into such a vulnerable state and now he was too feeble to pull himself out of it… He thought himself to be quite pathetic, indeed.

Victor grabbed the nape of Yuuri's neck and enveloped him into a fierce hug.  _ He couldn’t let Yuuri thinks like this. _

"You can cry, love, I'll collect all your tears, I'll save them all." Victor whispered fiercely, heart clenching at the sadness radiating off Yuuri in waves. "I'll be your anchor, Yuuri. It's my job to make you more confident." He repeated the line he once said, and moved the hand that was on Yuuri's nape upward, all the more to tangle his fingers into the soft mop of his lover's hair. 

"Those comments... They mean nothing to me, love. You're the epitome of _perfect_." Could Yuuri feel how highly Victor holds him in his mind? Was there a spell to make Yuuri steel himself against the unwanted criticisms, given by unwanted attentions? 

"Hey," The older man whispered, tightening his hold over Yuuri -if he could, he wouldn't ever let Yuuri go, "do you remember why I decided to coach you?" 

Yuuri sniffled deeply, but his composure broke and he was full out _sobbing_ , clinging on to his partner and blubbering about how much he hated himself. Tears spilled down his cheeks heavily; he tried his best to keep it back but it was fruitless. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, voice frail. "Y-You...you told me...you told me I was beautiful...and that you wanted to watch me and my dedication..." he sniffled again and tried to pull himself together. "I-I'm sorry, I'm sure this is a pain for you to deal with..." 

Victor rubbed his boyfriend's back with firm hand, hoping that his comfort would ease the other of their distraught. "No, no, it's not a pain, love, it's an honour to be the one catching you..." And that was true; if anything, Victor was definitely a hopeless romantic. "You're beautiful, it doesn't matter if you're the personification of eros, or if you're the piggy-chan I love to tease, you're a wonderful, _wonderful_ being... People dances to music, whereas _you're_ _ music _ itself..." He breathed the last part, mind flashing back to the past when he watched the video - the one that went viral, with rapt attention. 

"We could workout together, Yuuri, and you never have to fall alone." He continues softly while pulling the said man onto his lap, body sagging into a sitting position on the matted floor. "I'll follow you, and together we will show the world that, hey, having a tummy, or rather, not having the figure that people believes to be "ideal", doesn't define you."

_ You're mine _ , but Victor didn't let that fragment of his thoughts out, yet.

Yuuri spluttered for a bit, then he wiped away the tears that were staining his face, all the while nodding and sighing. "T-Thank you..." he said softly. He doubted he  _ quite _ believed the other, but he wanted to, so he promised himself he would believe in Victor in due time. 

Of course, just as Yuuri was pulling himself together, his body thought it would be the perfect time to send thousand of sneezes and coughs through him. The man was shaking as he sneezed again and again, his nose turning a bright red. Now that he wasn't as locked away in his mind, he started to take notice of the things around him - including the fact that he was currently on the ground, in the middle of the winter, on  _ an ice rink _ , wearing a small leotard. He began to shiver immediately and snuggled as close as he could to his lover, practically burying himself against his lover as his teeth chattered. 

"R-Ready to go h-home now." He said and sneezed once more, turning away from the other; he would not want to get Victor sick too.

"My, aren't you adorable?" Victor teased, voice light with obvious mirth. With quick movements, he propped Yuuri a little higher - up against his chest, and heaved them both upward, standing. "Why don't I carry you back?" He grinned, shifting them such that Yuuri could wrap his arms and legs around him like a koala bear, if he wished to. 

Makkachin tumbled over, and Victor noticed that his bread rolls were very much gone. 

Victor begun his way out, silently worried about his boyfriend's health. If was the middle of the winter, after all, and Yuuri should not have been out here, skating with that flimsy excuse of a cold wear- Victor should have been more mindful of the younger man's being. 

Yuuri snuggled as close as he could to Victor, his head nestled into his lovers neck and letting out shivery breaths. "I love you..." he whispered. "Thank you for being...so incredibly amazing. I... don't know what did I do to deserve you." He giggled, falling asleep eventually during the walk, bathing his lover’s neck with light, warm breaths, quiet except for the occasional mumbling and sneezing. 

The walk home was cold, freezing, even, but Victor's heart was fuzzily warm. It was almost as if he was back in Russia, resting by the roaring fire of his fireplace, in the middle of a violent blizzard.

"I love you too, love." His whispers were lost in the icy breeze of the winter's morning, but Victor was sure that somewhere, in Yuuri's heart, the man could feel Victor's reply. _"I love you, so much..."_

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally a rp between Thatoneweeaboo (Yuuri) and me (Victor), and we feel that turning our rp into a fic is a great idea, so here it is!
> 
> There are either one or two more parts (depending on how much angst and fluff I decide to put in), and well, we hope you like it!
> 
> Ps: How much angst can you take? (You can be assured that Victor is always there for Yuuri.) C:


End file.
